


ID Please

by AbscondingSara



Category: Phan
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Smut, is it?, somewhat I think, sorry i curse a lot, well idk if it is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbscondingSara/pseuds/AbscondingSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester, a 22yo bouncer puts his job on the line to let a 20yo into the club. Why? Cuz he was cute. Why else?</p><p> </p><p>Idk. It's my first fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumpster Dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, so please bear with me. Idk how this is going to turn out. May be smut, or fluff, or angst? I don't know yet. This is just to fit a doodle I drew at work.  
> Happy reading!

Phil's pov

"Phillip!"  
Goddamnit what does he want now? My boss is driving me crazy with all these stupid chores. They aren't even part of my job!  
 Stifling a sigh, I turn to face his red and bulbous nose inches from mine. He's gotta learn personal space. "Yes, Mr. Burds?"  
"Take out the trash! I'm not paying you to stand around!"  
No, he's paying me to stand around in front of a door. That's kind of what I do as a bouncer. "Yes sir".

A few minutes later and I'm out the back door with the trash bag slung over my shoulder. The dumpster is just outside the door, so I don't have to go far. Thank God, cuz this bitter wind is slicing through my jacket. I should've listened when they said that Chicago winters were bad compared to winters I know. And this is only October. Fuck.  
Heaving the bag into the dumpster, I turn back to find a couple of figures standing right in the light of the open door, walking in.  
"Fuck!" "Oh shit!" They tried to rush into the considerably warmer building, but I'm too used to this. Kids thinking they can sneak in through the back door and avoid ID checks. I grab them both before they can even get fully in the door, and pull them out by the back of their shirts.  
"Don't even fucking try, kiddos".  
"I have an ID!" The girl shouts, squirming to show me. "Then go through the the front, dumbass".  
I let her go. I shouldn't let her even enter at all, but I'm not in the mood to care. She can be Mr. Burds' problem once she's inside. She scrambles off, giving a pitying glance and a mouthed 'sorry' to her friend before she disappears around the corner to join the line out front.  
"And do you have an ID kid? Because you don't look old enough to be here so you might wanna just run on back home".  
He was silent, and seemed to be quivering. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if he was actually shaking from fear, but it didn't matter. I jerked him around to face me. "Do you-?"  
My god. He's fucking hot. He's hot and his lip is quivering and his eyes are so fucking brown. Just looking at the warmth of that brown made me forget the cold. And - fuck. His eyes are watering, he's close to crying.  
I gotta compose myself. But damn son. That's a fine lookin dude.  
"D-do you have an ID?"  
He looks down at his feet, nodding slightly and mumbling something. He clears his throat before repeating "y-yes..."  
"You're underage aren't you?"  
Another small nod. "I'll be 21 in a few more months though" he says looking back up at me. And my god there was a little flash of hope in his eyes and it killed me.  
So I just stare at him.

  
And he stares back.

  
And we continue staring.

  
It gets to a point where it's almost awkward, but neither of us are looking away.

  
Holy shit this is beyond awkward.

  
Should I ask him for his ID first, or his number?

  
He starts to get a little smile that starts growing, and once that dimple showed up, I was smiling too.

  
What the fuck is going on.  
Here we are, two dudes in an alley next to a dumpster late at night with some light flowing onto us from the still open door, now full on laughing.  
Once we gather our breath after what's probably been severely minutes, I'm gasping and trying to talk "So-(more intense laughter) so-so what the fuck?"  
He's barely managing to keep his laughing down as he responds "Do you still wanna see my ID?"

That just fucking starts the laughter all over again.

Jesus Christ. Okay, we can contain the laughter again. I decide to just fucking throw it to the wind cuz this can't get any weirder.  
"Instead of ID, how bout I get your number?"

  
The lack of nervousness sends us dying of laughter yet again. Can we please stop the laughter? I need to pee and I've already collapsed to the ground. It hurts so much, but this is still pretty cool I guess. This guy - I still don't know his name? Fuck i need to work on that - collapses next to me, his laughter having gone to the silent clapping type.  
Once we yet again regain composure, he just looks up at me with his twinkling smooth chocolate eyes.

"Sure"


	2. Is this gay love or? (alternate title: just fuck him in the ass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all!  
> Happy Reading!

Phil's pov

 

I hate this job. At least, when I'm not working. When I am, it's not too bad. Especially when you let in a hot underage dude that's been staring at you all night and blushing and turning away when I make it clear that I noticed him staring. And I'm being paid for this. Life is good.

We're only open for another 30 minutes, so Mr. Burds had me go ahead and close the door for the night. Since I don't have anything to do other than watch over the drunk crowd, I get to watch as he gets dragged onto the dance floor by his female friend.

Shit. It just occurred to me: that's probably his date.

Fuck. He's probably straight and just gave me his number so that I'd let him in. It's probably a fake number.

I'll make sure that it's real.

Pulling out my phone, I look up his contact. Ah yes, he never gave me his name, so I saved his number under "Pretty Boy". With a little smirk, I started typing out a text to him.

P: _Hello~!_

I watch Pretty Boy on the floor as he stops dancing and looks down at his phone. At the last second, I turn away and pretend to be busy talking to the barkeeper so that he doesn't know I'm watching him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him look up at me then back down at his phone in slight confusion. He starts typing and a few moments later my phone buzzes with a new text. I don't acknowledge it though, because I know he's watching me.

After a few minutes of pretending to care about Stan the barkeeper's daughter's experience in a new school, I glance back out at the floor. Pretty Boy is turned back to his friend, attempting to dance again. He keeps glancing back at me, so I continue to converse with Stan.

 

My God Stan has a boring life.

I don't care about your recent vacation to Florida Stan.

Oh, your wife's mother is ill? Aw how sad- oh. You're thankful and hope this one kills her. Okay that's fair.

Stan, please just shut up.

 

About 5 minutes before closing, almost everyone has left. Pretty Boy's friend is begging him to leave because she's tired, but he insists on getting another drink before he goes. She heads off in a huff with a snarky "Well I'm going to the bathroom" thrown over her shoulder, and- Oh shit. He's headed over here. God I hope he didn't realize I was watching him.

Stan stops talking about his experience with this one time where he committed murder and his wife refused to help him hide the body because she just did her nails, and he fixes Pretty Boy some type of cocktail. He's standing right next to me, so I can't help but to look over and smile. And he's smiling at me and those fucking dimples will be the death of me.

He starts to say something, but someone interrupts: "PHILLIP!"

I throw him an apologetic glance over my shoulder as I head over to Mr. Burds. He looks kinda sad, and as I take out the trash yet again I notice him quickly down the drink as his friend returns to his side. They leave fast, without a single glance at me.

Can't say that that doesn't hurt.

I hurry up and finish, then I'm able to clock out and go home. The train isn't too busy thankfully. It is like 3am though so why would it be. I open up the message from him and see:

PB: _h_ _ey there~_

 

To most people that would seem like an immediate sign of interest, but it's not like this is a fucking fanfic or something. It's real life and this kinda shit doesn't happen. So he's probably just trying to use me or troll me. I don't care though because for him, it's worth it.

P: _You busy tomorrow?_

He responds back a moment later

PB: _nope. u had something in mind?_

P: _Do you like sushi?_

PB: _never had it b4_

P: _I know a place. You'll love it :)_

PB: _then ill see u tomorrow Phillip ;)_

 

Oh fuck it **is** a fanfic story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and stuffs! I seriously don't know where this is going but I'm trying. 
> 
> Btw, I edited the first chapter and made it in Chicago instead. I didn't set it in London because I need them at certain ages


	3. This is how we roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) You catch the pun?
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dan's pov

 

Phillip. That's such a nerdy-but-cute name. It fits him I think, but yet still in slight contradiction to the lip piercing and small gauges and tattoos. But he's rocking it anyway. 

He said to meet him in front of this sushi place. Christ I hope he gets here soon cuz I'm freezing my arse off. This wind is relentless and it seems to be picking up. I decided to just wait inside and text him right as he rounded the corner, rocking a leather jacket and skinny jeans and boots. 

"About time" I smirk at him, lightly bumping my shoulder into him once he stops beside me. He's all smiles when responding with a timid "Hey".

There's a slightly awkward moment, but it's gone as soon as he suggests going inside. Before I could even take my hands out of my jacket pockets, he's holding the door open for me. 

"Thanks" I say, flashing a smile at him. I'm not entirely sure but I think he blushes a little. Once in the much warmer lobby, he walks around me to talk to the hostess about seats and as he walks by, he lightly places his hand on my shoulder and I may or may not get goosebumps mixed with a slight shock. You can't prove anything. 

The hostess leads us to a booth, placing menus down for us and says something about someone coming by in a bit. 

"Ah booths. They're the best because you get to sit antisocially in the corner". Phillip laughes at my crappy joke and it's like the tension decides to pay the check and leave the room. 

Smiling cuz I'm proud okay I'm funny and I made him laugh, we sit across from each other. But just picking up that menu makes me confused as fuck. "What the hell is a Tiger Roll?"

He's trying not to laugh at me again. "It's got stuff like cucumber and avocado and rice in it".

"Is there actual tiger meat too?"

"Haha, no it's just shrimp, sometimes eel". 

Oh joy. Eel. "I think I'll pass. Any suggestions, because I'm pretty much losing my sushi virginity to you". Oh god why did I phrase it like that?

He's kinda blushing again and just chuckles before looking back down at the menu. 

"Er, well there's the Katsumoto Roll. It's got tuna and cream cheese and this really awesome sauce! It's by far my favorite"

"Then I'll get that, Phillip" I respond, throwing him another smirk. He looks flustered and a bit awkward as he mumbles "Just call me Phil".

Smirking seems to work well on him. "Ok,  _Phil_ ".

He looks lowkey flustered again, but responds smoothly "You know, I never did catch your name"

"Then what have you been calling me?"

Oh god he's really getting flustered now. I can barely hear him as he nearly whispers "...Pretty Boy..."

I'm dead. This man has killed me and I am dead. 

It takes all of my control not to die from laughter in his face, but that's when our waiter comes by. Phil looks relieved to have a chance to drop it, but I'm not letting this go just yet. After we order our drinks and food, I just sit and full on stare at him. He knows I am, but he's refusing to look up at me and instead plays with his hands in his lap. 

"So...what is your name?"

"Pretty Boy"

He looks up at me now and I can't keep the laughter in anymore. His face literally just says "are you fucking kidding me" like this shit is hilarious. 

Im not going to tell him. Not yet anyway. Because that would ruin this and I want to hold it over his head. 

After a few minutes of him asking to know and me refusing to tell him, our food arrives. Yay, time for me to make a complete fool of myself with just one pair of chopsticks. 

Phil is obviously a pro and notices me struggling to even figure out how to hold them. He lets me struggle a bit more, probably out of petty revenge, and then decided to help me. 

"Okay, here. Hold this one steady and only move the bottom one" After a little configuring in which there was a lot of his hand being on mine, I finally got it right. Now the true test: picking it up. I nearly get it, but it falls out and I drop a chopstick onto my plate. 

"Oh fuck it" I say and I stab it. Well, I try to. It doesn't do anything to be honest. He just laughs some more at me and requests a fork from the passing waiter. 

Now equipped with a fork, I am upgraded. This sushi never stood a chance against me!

Im literally stabbing it with a fork. It's barely working. Phil's laughing even harder. What has my life become. 

 

After eating several pieces of the roll, our conversation turns to the previous night. 

"So, who was that girl you were with?" He's trying to sound light and casual, but it's not working. Poor Phillip. 

"She's just my friend Louise. Ha, it's not like she's your competition or anything, don't worry".

He freezes up. Fuck maybe I shouldn't have said that. 

"Good" he says, adding a slightly mischievous smirk. Oh? This is turning interesting.

"Good?" I respond, adding my own little smirk in there. Wow there's so much smirking going on. I wonder if there's a different word for it. 

He just smiles knowingly at me. But of course that's when the waiter decides to interrupt again. "How is everything? Are you ready for the checks?"

"Actually just one check please" Phil tells him. "Certainly" and with that the waiter vanished again. 

"Phil you better not be paying for me"

"It's a date  _Pretty Boy_. That's what people do on dates"

I feel like he's trying to outdo me. Two can play at this. 

"Oh really? Then how about another one in a couple days? We can go see that new Marvel movie, my treat"

He gives me a sly smile. "Okay", his eyes flashing behind his cute nerd glasses. 

The waiter returns, the check is paid, and we are out the door in ten seconds flat. 

"Guess I'll see you again real soon  _Phillip_ ".

"Can't wait til then  _Pretty Boy_ ".

I think I'm falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? I think this is going to be a slight fluff and def smut fic. I'll fix the tags to match. Thank y'all so much for reading! If you don't know what a Katsumoto Roll is, it's like this badass sushi that I've only been able to find at Waka House. It's fucking awesome.


	4. Ha, you thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.> Wait for it...  
> Happy Reading!

Phil's pov

 

Ok, this is great. She was **not** his girlfriend or date or anything. And by all them signs, I'm getting some ass real soon.

*clears throat* Hmum, right. Anyway.

So yesterday was great. Still didn't get his name, but I'mma get it eventually. We both stayed up late into the night texting each other, and I found his Instagram. May or may not have stalked it, but hey. That's a good face he's got. Every selfie was perfection.

We made plans to meet up at the movie theater tomorrow. Not sure if that's too early or not, but hey. Apparently my life is a fanfic now so whatever. Currently at a certian store to do some shopping for *ahem* "special items" (See end of first line^). Afterwards, I'm going to buy some nice clothes cuz I realized that I seriously don't have any. Geez how did my mom manage to actually shop for me for most of my childhood?

And speak of the devil, my phone starts buzzing. It's Mother!...joy.

Letting out a quick sigh, I answer with a fake cheery tone "Hey Mom!"

"Hello Phillip! It's so good to hear you, you know you never call as often as you should and I get worried. You should really call me more often. I am your mother after all"

And she's diving right in. Okay. "I'll try my best to Mother, but I am quite busy settling in and stuff. Oh, question: is a plaid button up a nice shirt?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'nice'"

"Like date-nice. See, there's this guy I met and-"

"OH Philly! You're seeing someone! What's his name?!"

Fuck. Shit. I don't even know his name. "Um, R-Ricky. His name is Ricky" Ricky? What kind of dumbass name is Ricky?

"Oh, Ricky! I bet he's adorable! How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Er, about 2 days now"

"Aw, a new couple! That's precious! You have GOT to bring him by next time you come see us!"

"Ehehe, yea...well, I've got this date planned for tomorrow with him and I wanted to look nice for the next time I see him and-"

Then a voice I didn't expect to hear speaks up from somewhere behind me. "Phil?"

Fuck. It's Pretty Boy. And we're in a sex shop. Goddamnit.

"Mom, I've gotta go"

"Okay, well be sure to call me! Do you promise to call me?"

"Yeah mom, I promise. Love you, bye!"

I cannot hang up the phone fast enough. Turning around, I see Pretty Boy on the floor laughing his arse off. And he's wearing a staff shirt for this store. Double fuck.

"Something funny, Pretty Boy?" I just stare him down mockingly until he manages to collect himself and get up.

"Hahaha, yeah. It's hilarious" He straitens his shirt and fixes his hair before clearing his throat and asking in a fake polite tone "Is there anything I can help you with sir?", with a pointed look down at the merchandise I was holding. Lube. Triple fuck.

He's barely holding back his laughter. And I'm pretty sure my entire face is red at this point. "Oh fuck off Pretty Boy" and then we're both laughing. Ah, brings back memories of a night next to a dumpster.

I manage to catch my breath just enough to reply "Depends on what you mean by 'help'" before I'm down for the count laughing again. A manager comes by to see what's going on, but Pretty Boy waves him off.

"So," more laughter, "so who were you talking to about me just now on the phone?"

"Ah, that was my mother. She, er, she wanted-well, I uh-she wanted to know your name"

"Oh? So what'd you tell her?"

Looking down at the floor, I mumble "Ricky"

Pretty Boy fucking explodes with laughter like goddamn dude . Chill. Eh, I'm a hypocrite because that laugh of his is contagious.

"HAHAHAHAHAha, oh god! 'Ricky'! Haha"

"So will you tell me your name yet or not?"

"Nope!"

Just then, his manager comes by saying "Dan, you need to get back to work"

"Yessir"

After the manager's walked away a bit, I activate full gloat mode. "Dan! HahaHAha! So that's your name!"

"Oh fuck off _Phillip_ " But he's somewhat laughing too.

"I've gotta get back to work. But I'll see you tomorrow Phil" And with a wink, he's gone.

"Later, Dan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the name is revealed! To nobody's surprise. Thoughts? I do so love it when y'all comment so thank y'all for that! I seem to be posting like a chapter a night, so this is cool. I'll try to keep it at a steady pace. But at this rate, y'all are gonna get some smut in a few days.


	5. I'll come up with a title later (later me says "fuck you, ealier me. Make that your shitty pun title")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, who doesn't love a fanfic written at midnight? I wasn't planning on writing a chapter tonight, but my painting isn't drying fast enough so here ya go  
> Happy Reading!

Phil's pov

 

You wanna know what the best thing ever is? Picture this:

Youre in a dark theater in the far back with a guy you've been crushing on real bad. You're both watching a Marvel movie, but y'all've both seen it before (and you know this because you've talked about movies you've recently seen and then pirated movies and the sites you prefer to use) illegally of course, so neither of you are thinking about the movie per say. It's a great atmosphere, you're both lovin it. 

And then your date asks if he can kiss you. Oh god. Yes. 

So before you can answer with words, you let your mouth answer by taking his. And then suddenly there's tongues everywhere and hands are gripping hair and behind necks. It's intense. 

And we got kicked out. Can't say I didn't see that coming. But someone ratted us out I think. And yeah, it was a bit embarrassing, but we got over it. No, not by making out more. God, get your mind straight. 

No, we went to a McDonalds nearby and grabbed some burgers. Dan started teasing me about my intense dislike for cheese.

"It's just-you've got this macho punkish nerd look going. Like you look like you can fight a rhino. Not necessarily win, per say, but fight one. And you're taken down by a piece of cheese!"

"I'm not 'taken down', I just don't like cheese. And what do you mean I wouldn't win against a rhino?!"

"Dude, have you seen a rhino? They are fucking hUGE! Not to mention the horns!"

"That's true"

 

And that's how our date went. No, we didn't go fuck or anything. But I did walk him out to his car and gave him a little peck on the lips. That's cute right? I don't know. But he said "Awe, you're so cute" afterwards, so I think it's a yes? I don't know anymore. It's been a great evening, and it's gonna turn sour as soon as I walk through that door to clock in for tonight. Ah, earning money. Isn't it great?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry. Please don't be mad at me. But it is like midnight and I'm so tired and every time I've ever been kissed by someone, it has been in very bad pretty much sexual assault/rape ways. So idk how to write kissing stuffs. But I'm trying my best. Tho I didn't on this chapter lol. Sorry again. Also the smut might be in the next chapter of the one after. Idk even where this fic is going so bite me.


	6. Trouble is the downfall of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oops  
> I kinda forgot that this was a thing, and had been carrying on with life. That explains why I suddenly had more sleep time tho  
> Happy Reading!

Phil's pov

 

We had been dating for about two weeks now. Whenever I was working, Dan was usually at the club with a friend or just hanging around me. And I would say the same for when he was working, but it's kinda awkward to hang around with your boyfriend in a sex shop. 

So two weeks in, and I'm working yet again. Dan's here with a friend, but for now he's sitting at the bar alone. I can't go join him as I still have a door to watch because my co-bouncer didn't bother to show up for his shift so I've gotta cover for him. I'm not mad though. I can handle our usual busy crowd. It's kinda packed for a Saturday, so my sight of Dan keeps getting blocked. 

Man I wish he could come out here to keep me company. But my boss was getting annoyed by a customer being allowed to hang around outside chatting with the bouncers. So he's stuck inside until I can join him. 

A few hours later and I'm finally able to close the door. I'm looking all over the place but I can't find him. 

"Hey Stan, have you seen Dan around?"

"The brown-haired dude that's always following you like a lost puppy?"

"Er, yeah.."

"He left with some dude like an hour ago. He looked really out of it though, and the other guy was all over him when they were leaving"

What. 

What the fuck. 

I pull out my phone and try calling him, but he doesn't answer. I call several times, but still no answer. Oh fuck. 

I don't think he'd cheat on me..would he? I've only known him for 2 weeks, and well...we aren't even technically going out. Neither of us actually asked the other to be official yet but surely he knows by now..

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'm going to finish this or when. Eh. Roll wit me here


	7. Well that's not how it's supposed to end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I can't leave y'all hanging on that. There's always 2 sides to a story  
> Happy Reading!

Dan's pov

 

Something doesn't feel right.

Opening my eyes, I take in what I can currently see: a pillow that isn't mine, sheets clenched in my fist, and a bedroom that isn't mine, poorly lit by early daylight attempting to shine through the nearly shredded curtains and broken blinds. 

Did I go home with someone else? But..but even drunk me knows better than to cheat on people. Drunk me knows what to do. So why am I in a stranger's bed?

Okay, keep looking. Be aware of surroundings. My clothes are on the floor. Ther-...there's someone's arm around me. And my ass feels like it's been brutalized. Turning over, I see the face of a sleeping stranger pressed against my back. 

His face. It's bringing back some memories of last night...

~~~~~~~

"Go away. Please"

"Nah, you look like you could use the company sweetheart. And I know I could use your company. Could use it real bad"

This guy is really fucking creepy and he's practically laying on me at this point. 

"Oh fuck off! I've got a boyfriend"

He ignores my statement in favor of buying me a drink. The barkeeper brings it, and is hastily called away by other customers. Great, no rescue there. I look down at my phone and start typing out a text to Phil. 

D: hey theres this creepy dude hanging all over me. can you h-

That's as far as I got, because there was suddenly a cloth being pressed against my mouth and nose and even though I struggled, nobody noticed the kid getting kidnapped in a club that he's not suppose to be in. 

~~~~

Well fuck. He at least brought my phone, so that's good. But it's dead so that's not much use to me. I manage to slide his arm off of me and slip out of the bed and into my clothes. By the time I hear him moving, the front door is slamming behind me. 

I'm lucky that he didn't take my wallet. As soon as I hit the main roads of town, I wave down a taxi and head home. 

I get there and pay the fare and I'm running through the door and plugging up my phone. Within seconds, I hit the shower and turn it on as hot as it will go. And I take the soap and just scrub. I try to wash every memory, every feeling, every emotion down the drain. I can't even tell if I'm crying or not. 

 

After several hours of that, the water's long since turned cold and I find the strength to turn it off. I dry myself off and head straight to bed. I'm ready to forget this whole ordeal and just sleep it off, but I check my phone before falling asleep. Not quite sure if that was a good idea or a bad one. 

Theres about 12 missed calls from Phil, 3 from my manager, and several texts from both. I open up Phil's texts first and delete what I had typed before reading them. 

P: Where are you?

P: Stan says that you went home with some other guy. Is that true?

P: Dan?

P: Please, I need to know. I need to know if you went by choice or not. I need to know if you're out there somewhere having the best night ever or the worst.

P: Please

 

I don't even know what to tell him. I don't know where to start or what to say or even if I have the energy to. So I text him my address. Hopefully he knows what to do. 

I open the messages from my manager, and find out that I'm late for my shift but someone picked it up for me. He warns me about not letting it happen again, and he's expecting an explanation next time I see him. Great. 

A few minutes later, I hear knocking at my apartment door. Opening it, I see Phil looking slightly upset and very worried. 

"Dan, I-"

I have no idea what he was going to say and I don't care. I dive at him and cling to him, and he wraps his arms around me and we just stand there in my doorway, me in nothing but my sheets that are miraculously managing to cover me. 

We stay like that for a few minutes, and suddenly I'm crying into his shoulder and attempting to explain with hardly any comprehensive words. But I think he gets the gist of it as he pulls me back into my apartment and closes the door behind us. 

He brings me to my bed, and we just stay like that, me desperately clinging to him and him holding me tightly as my sobs slowly quiet down and I start drifting off. The last thing I remember is him planting a warm kiss softly on my forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! I think I got it close. Personally, I wouldn't do that after being raped, but hey. It's fanfic. They're suppose to do this in fanfic. I'm so tired but oh well. At least I got this done. Smut will be soon!


End file.
